Winter Nights
by Jaded Angel
Summary: MIMATO! What happens one Winter Night? And why is Mimi crying? Where is Matt? And how do the flames come into focus? Surprises are around each corner. R


Danielle: Hi…. I wrote this out of pure boredom… 

Tk: ::YAWN:: Hi…………

Danielle: Are we tired? Oh god yes! I have been worried about Christmas for god knows how long, and I just got done with cards and gifts. I am not fund of it right now……….

Tk: I got Kari that bracelt you showed me.

Danielle: Atleast she's getting a good gift….. ::cough, cough:: Anyway, I'll tell you who the couple is at the end ok? Or maybe I won't. But yes I had a definent couple in mind. I doubt if u know u u won't be able to guess off the bat. But I don't own Digimon at all….. not even a little. I wish though. That would be a great Christmas present thpough, since I can't have that laptop……. Ugh……. ANYWAY on with the story….

Winter Nights

The snow fell softly from the bay window. A beautiful young woman sat on the window seat looking at the window, her brown hair tumbled in curls behind her. Her eyes began to tear. 

She whispered a name softly and then moved away from the window. She looked at her lofty living room. Her clean perfect apartment. The Christmas tree was in the corner, decorated perfectly; various presents aligned the bottom of the tree. The lights were hung, and everything was quite. 

She sat on the black leather couch and watched the fire roar up and then calm. She became memorized with the flames dancing. The large grandfather clock stroked midnight, awakening her from her daze. She blinked and let her eyes roam around the room. Nothing.

Her attention was suddenly directed to a vase on the table in the hall. There were a dozen red rose sitting in the vase. She watched as a petal fell from the perfect rose. A tear slid down her face, she attempted to wipe them away, but to no such luck.

She stood up and went back to the window; she opened it up, and crawled out to the small balcony. She stood at the white railings and tried to catch the snowflakes, but every time they touched her warm hands, the instantly melted. She sighed and dipped her head back. 

She gingerly asked the unforgiving sky about her life. But to no avail, it's not like she expected a real answer, but she wished. Memories clouded her brain. Tears glassed her eyes, making the picture blurry. She let out a small cry, and climbed through the window again. She wiped the tears away, and padded to the fireplace.

Pictures aligned the mantle. In all different frames. In a colorful crystal frame was a picture of her and her family. A gold frame held her and her best friends, and the line went down similar to that. Until you got to the last picture, which was a beautiful silver frame, in the frame were two figures dancing. The male figure was tall with stylish blond hair. He was wearing a black tux, and smiling as he dipped the female figure. The female figure, which was dipped, had her brown hair tied in a French twist, and her neck was back so she could smile for the picture. She was in a long to the floor pale pink dress, that sparkled in the light. They both smiled, with love in their eyes.

A sob wrecked the girl's body and she threw the picture half across the room. She fell in front of the fireplace, on her knees. Sobs took control of her body and she silently cried in her hands. 

She had finally calmed herself enough to get up. She surveyed the room again. The perfection was taken away by the flung picture frame. She made her way over to it, and calmly picked it up. She looked at the frame, the glass that held the picture had a crack going from the bottom left to about the middle diagonal. Guilt took over her body, she instantly regretted throwing the frame. She gave a heavy sigh and placed the picture face down on the coffee table.

She walked to her beautiful bedroom, and sat on the edge of the king-size bed. She then fell back and began staring at the ceiling. The white ceiling was taken over by plastic star stickers. They were scattered about, and glowed a bright white when in the dark. A faint smile tugged at her red lips. 

She closed her eyes and imaged the time they had to put all the stars on the ceiling. It was one of those times where it was the greatest day of her life, but also one the worse. She opened her eyes, and still saw the stars.

She shook her head lightly and sat up again, her eyes landed on the picture on her vanity. It was of the same blond figure from the silver frame, except he was in a muscle shirt and a pair of jeans looking at the camera smiling, while leaning on the brick wall, also shown in the picture. She looked at the picture, his mocking eyes burned into her. She turned her head, but was met with more pictures of the lonely blond figure. As if they were haunting her.

She got up and moved to the office, down the small hall. She opened the glass door, which was covered by a lace curtain. She walked in and sat in front of the black computer. She twirled about in the big leather chair. She stopped in front of the bookshelf that was next to her computer. She looked at the trashy romance novels, the dictionaries, the mystery stories, and the photo albums. She couldn't believe she owned so many different novels. The thought actually scared her. No one expected Ms. Ditzy to have so many books, and novels. Because that was what smart people read, she was just an airhead ditz. 

She pulled one of the romance novels out. It had a purple romantic color cover. With the name "Winter Nights" in scripted in gold letters. There were no pictures on the front. She looked with a critical eye and tossed the book behind her. She heard the soft landing and she drew her knees to her chest. She put her head down and listened to the rhythm of her watch ticking. The calming ticking brought her to a quivery sigh. She turned to the soft colors of her walls, but nothing had a soothing effect. She got up and walked calmly out of the darken office.

She made her way to the living room again, the fire still blazed with oranges and reds. And the flames still danced softly. She smiled and relaxed on the couch. She listened to the crackling of the flames, each one different from the first. The soft sounds made her tense body loosen, and she spread out her legs to fit the length of the couch. She hair flowed over the arm, and almost to the floor. She closed her eyes. 

But a noise erupted through the apartment. She crystal brown eyes flew open and she looked around till she realized it was the front door. She got up and stretched, as the knocking got louder and louder, but by just a little.

She curious went for her door, her hand running through her hair quickly. She got to the front door. She pulled down her sweater just a bit and then opened the door to reveal the haunting azure eyes, the dazzling smile, and the utter perfection. Her eyes went wide as she stared into the soul of the man in front of her.

Her arms went around his neck and his arms around her waist, they fitted with the utter most perfection. Crystal tears began to flow from her once glassy like eyes. She hugged him tighter. And she felt his grip on her get tighter too. She finally let go allowing him to come in. He walked smoothly in.

"Long time no see." He said looking away from her accusing eyes.

"Yeah… ever since the… accident." She said tears developing again. He just nodded and walked along quietly. 

"You know I never meant… what I said that night." He said walking to the coffee table and picking up the picture, he merely glanced at it before placing it back face down.

"Yeah I know. You were just angry." She stated, feeling better to be talking to him.

"But that doesn't justify my reasons." He said coming up to her.

"You still have reasons?!" She said shocked beyond repair. "Do you know how much it hurts?" She grabbed his hand and brought it to her heart. "Can you feel the pain, I've endured." She dropped his hand and walked to the fire. "Do you know what I do to be with you?" She whispered watching the flames.

"I know, I am so sorry. I think about how much it pains you, and I begin to cry. I haven't stopped thinking about you, I never will." He said coming up behind her and putting his arms around her shoulders. He began to kiss her neck. She mumbled as she tilted her head.

"No…" She said tears forming. "You're just going to leave again."

"It's not like I want to!" He shouted raising his arms to the sky, he turned and walked away. "I never asked for this!" 

"Well you got it! Your not here anymore, the nights are still cold, and the days are still long!" She said folding her arms and turning to the fire. He looked back at her turned figure. "Remember how we danced like that?"

He looked at her and then the fire, the flames moved as one, and they went from here to there, in perfect harmony.

"Yes, that's not something you easily forget." He said. She turned and looked at him.

"I want that back. I want to feel your arms around my waist. Hear your heartbeat when I am falling to sleep. Have a constant feeling of you."

"Oh and I want to stay away?! Do you actually think I want to be there?"

"Well it can't be that bad if their letting be here with me." She said.

"I am only here because I have unfinished business."

"I am your unfinished business?! Wait, if you have unfinished business, and you don't take care of it you can stay here, with me." She said getting excited and smiling. He shook his head.

"I only have tonight to fix it. After tonight I'll be gone and if I don't I can't just not take care of it, or then I am screwed."

"Ugh! So technically this is probably the last time I'll ever see you then?" She asked her eyes lined with salty tears.

"Technically yes…" He said wiping away the tears with his thumb. She looked up at him and began crying into his chest.

"I don't want you to leave again." She sobbed. He held her tightly and tears dripped from his own eyes.

"I know, I know." They stood like that for a few minutes crying, and wishing. 

She lifted her head and looked at his azure eyes. He stared into her chocolate brown eyes. They both leaned in closer until their lips finally met. He ran his hand through her chestnut colored hair, as she hugged his neck for support. The kiss filled them with love and admiration. The kiss soon came to an end though. He leaned his head on hers and just stared into her eyes.

"I love you." He whispered. She nodded and smiled.

"I love you too." They walked to her bedroom. "I am so tired."

"Come on." He carried her the rest of the way and laid her on the bad, he then slid next to her and pulled the covers up to their waist. He wrapped his arm around her keeping her warm. "Comfortable?"

"Very." She said snuggling in to his warm embrace. He kissed her head and they fell to the calmness of sleep.

She woke up to the coldness of the room, she turned to smile at her love but found him gone. She looked to the window and saw it open with the snow falling peaceful outside. Everything was as white as an Angel's wing. She then figured out where he was. And she began to silently cry. She rolled over and cried into her blue pillow.

Outside her window a figure flew about. His azure eyes playfully looked at his beauty, his princess. He spread out his majestic wings and a feather flew from and in to the open window right on to her nightstand. He smiled.

"Thank you." He whispered and flew to the skies.

Danielle: Ok so how was it……….?

Tk: Good, good. Who's the couple? Mimato?

Danielle: How do you do that?

Tk: It can't be me and Kari, and the other only blond dude is Matt.

Danielle: Right then…….. ok so R&R. Yeah I might put out another Christmas fic. MIGHT! I think that has to be my favorite word… Bad reasons y……..but w/e.

Tk: I think she might go in to a daze…… So um MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAPPY HOLIDAYS, and Yule time carols.

Danielle: ::head resting on desk:: You're a dumbass! R&R and Happy Holidays!!!! : ) Byebye ^.~


End file.
